


My Roommate, The Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is over it all, Angst, Bi Disaster Kara, Carmilla AU, F/F, Found Family, Humor, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supercorp endgame, Vampire!Lena, also v philosophical, and they were ROOMMATES, characters and relationships will be added as I go, human!kara, kara sings a lot when she's working on stuff, lena is still a scientific genius, mon-el is there for a hot second, more to come i'm sure, then hes a vampire and no one cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara thought college would be about hitting the books, partying on the weekends, crushes on the TA, bar hopping with the girls, maybe a fling here and there. She didn't think that choosing to go to college in a remote area of Styria would make any difference than if she went somewhere in the states. Oh, how wrong she was. Now her TA is her sister, her roommate is missing and she's pretty sure she saw the library move completely across campus.To top it all off, she's pretty sure her new roommate is a vampire.She should have gone to National City University instead.





	My Roommate, The Vampire

“Silas University, located in picturesque Styria, where nothing, not even the homecoming goat sacrifice can deter the pursuit of knowledge. But, behind these tall towers, lurks mystery, magic and maybe even murder,” Kara spoke theatrically into her camera, ignoring the odd feeling that there was someone watching her. She was broadcasting live. Thousands of people could be watching her.

“Sis, you gotta take that down a notch or two.” Alex stepped into the room through the unlocked door.

“Alex! I didn’t hear you come in.” Kara turned from her computer to face her older sister, pushing her glasses more firmly against her nose.

“Clearly,” Alex messed her sisters’ hair with one hand, laughing when Kara attempted to move away. “What are you even doing?”

“I’m working on my investigative journalism project.” Kara explained excitedly. “I was just getting a jump start before Lucy came home from class and made me go to the quad party tonight.”

“Not a bad plan, sis. Just be careful out there, the Summer Society can’t help everyone.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest with a small frown. She was proud to be part of an organization dedicated to protecting people from danger on campus, even if they were a bit extreme sometimes. Especially after she spent her own first year of college being the party-girl who only remained at the university because of the Summer Society.

“I know, we’ll be careful.” Kara assured her. “Always.” Kara smiles softly. She was fully aware that Alex wanted her to go to any college that wasn’t Silas University, though Alex would never tell her why. Now that Kara was there, she understood a little bit of what Alex meant when she said that weird stuff happened in Styria. The most notable thing, at the moment, the library becoming sentient…somehow. “Besides, on the off chance that something might happen, I know krav maga.”

“That’s besides the point, Kara.” Alex insisted, her voice firmer than before.

“I know, I know.” Kara held her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. “We’ll still be careful.”

“Who’s being careful?” A new voice pitched in from the doorway, as Kara’s roommate Lucy came in the door from class.

“You are, at the quad party tonight.” Alex answered easily. “Call me if you need me, okay?”

“You got it, sis.” Lucy winked at her and Alex rolled her eyes. She smiled at Kara before leaving the dorm to catch up with her Summer Society friends and let the two freshmen get ready for the party. “Get up, Danvers. Time to get you sexified.”

Kara rolled her eyes but allowed Lucy to pull her from her desk chair. At nineteen, Kara had barely left her home in Midvale after being adopted into the Danvers family at the age of twelve. Instead of travelling throughout the summers, the Danvers sister were trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat by their retired military uncle J’onn. Parties had never been her thing, and she’d only been to one party so far while attending college. Lucy was determined to change that.

Once they were both dressed and ready to go, Lucy dragged a somewhat reluctant Kara out the door.

 

Kara could feel her pulse thumping in time with the bass pumping through the speakers spread at odd intervals around the quad. Students jumped about, some moving more rhythmically than others in a odd approximation of dancing. Red solo cups littered the ground and filled almost every hand. The liquid in them, various forms of alcohol and something that smelled oddly…spicy…to Kara splashing over the rims of the cups and covering the dancers. Kara resisted the urge to fiddle with her clothing, a tight deep blue blouse that left her shoulders exposed and too tight jeans that Lucy said made her legs and ass look fantastic.

“C’mon Danvers!” Lucy’s voice sounded in her ear, the shorter woman holding two red cups and standing on her tip toes to speak directly into Kara’s ear. “I know you got a party animal buried beneath all those cardigans and sensible shoes.”

Then, there was a drink in her hand, a strobe light started up, the alchemy club released some weird smelling fog and the party was officially on. More drinks were pressed into her hands as Kara danced the night away with Lucy by her side. At one point, she spotted her sister standing guard along the edge of the party with another Summer Society girl whose Kara was sure she knew but for the life of her could not remember. Kara waved at her sister, spilling her drink all over herself and the three girls dancing around her in the process. Alex laughed and waved back before turning her attention back to the rest of the party girls, stealing a glance at her guard partner every few minutes.

Intoxicated by the substance in her drink and the beat of the bass, Kara danced and danced and danced until she felt like her feet would fall off. She only lost her rhythm once.

“Oh, sorry!” Kara giggled as she spilled her drink on yet another student. Already clumsy when sober, drunk Kara was asking for trouble. “I didn’t see you there.”

The other student, a girl Kara realized after rubbing her eyes and letting the contacts Lucy had talked her into wearing settle back into their proper place, stayed silent. Her arms, pale and now shining with liquid, crossed over her chest as she stared Kara down. Their eyes met for a split a second and then she was gone. Kara was left with the impression that something important had just happened and the image of burning green eyes trapped forever in her memory.

 

“Well, that happened.” Kara said into her camera the next morning. Slumped over her favorite TARDIS coffee mug, Kara rubbed at her eyes. She felt the unfamiliar burn that came from sleeping with her contacts in, something she hadn’t done since she first started wearing them at fifteen, and firmly pushed her glasses onto her nose.

 “Oh, shoot have you been on all night?” Kara groaned as she noticed the little red light indicating that camera had indeed been recording for at least the last 12 hours. Shaking her head, Kara caught a glimpse of the lump in Lucy’s bed. Realizing that Lucy, a self-proclaimed party professional, would without a doubt be in a worse state than Kara, the blonde grinned at the camera. “Since we have the option, why don’t we do a little before and after viewing.”

Wearing a wide smile, Kara moved to her roommates’ bed. “And how does party girl extraordinaire feel this morning-What?” Kara pulled the blanket back only to see that her roommates bed was stuffed with pillows.

“Lucy? What the hell?” Kara asked, moving the pillows around to see if her roommate was possibly hiding beneath the pillows. “What in the world?” Kara mumbled to herself as she walked to the dorm room door.

“Lucy?” She called out after pulling the door open, looking up and down the hallway of her dorm. She spotted the familiar colorful posters that decorated the walls, advertisements for clubs and campus events, but the halls were utterly deserted. Kara took a step out of the door just to see if maybe she could peek around the corner but there was no one there. She let out a small humph before turning back to her door, where a small, rectangular card was tapped at her eye level.

“There’s a note here,” Kara said as she walked back over to her desk chair. “And it’s multiple choice?” Kara shook her head slightly as she began to read the card aloud.

“Dear Silas University Students, you no longer have a roommate because: a) he or she had joined a travelling circus and will no longer be attending school, b) he or she is a wanted war criminal who has fled to an African country to escape the authorities or c) you annoyed them so much, they couldn’t bear the thought of staying another minute and have now deserted you. If you have any questions, please contact Silas University Student Housing.”

“Okay.” Kara spoke lowly, dragging the two-syllable word out. Before she could question anything else, her dorm room door opened and in walked her neighbor and classmate, Winn. Kara and Winn met in freshman seminar and found out they lived just down the hall from one another. Winn had agreed to help her out with her investigate journalism project with his abnormally good computer skills.

“What up K Dan?” Winn asked as he plopped down on Kara’s bed with a laugh. “What is happenin’ my homie?”

“Are you drunk?” Kara turned on her stool to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope.” Winn replied, popping the ‘p’ loudly.

“High?”

“Negative.”

“Both?”

“Kara, relax. I can’t be in a good mood?” Winn laughed, repositioning himself so he wasn’t lounging on Kara’s bed but sitting on the end instead.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s been a weird morning.” Kara looked back the card she had found on her door. “I apparently don’t have a roommate anymore.”

“What?” Winn accepted the card Kara held out to him and began silently reading it. “Well, we know it’s not option C. You and Lucy were besties.”

“It’s not any of the options Winn.” Kara jumped out of her seat, waving her hands in exaggerated motions. “Lucy hates the circus, her father is a decorated war hero, and she’s not the type to duck out in the middle of the night without an explanation.”

“True, Lucy’s more of a ‘don’t beat around the bush or I will beat you with the bush’ type person.”

“Exactly!” Kara slapped her hands on her desk. “Lucy didn’t leave. She’s missing.”

“Uh-hu” Winn stroked his chin thoughtfully. “So, what are you gonna do?”

Kara hesitated, looking between the card in Winn’s hand and the empty second bed in the room. The red recording light caught her eye and she suddenly had a brilliant idea.

“You came over to help me with my investigative journalism project, right?” At Winn’s nod, Kara continued. “Well, there’s nothing like a good ol’ missing persons case. We could use this for my project!”

“You want to find your missing roommate for a project?” Winn asked skeptically.

“Of course not.” Kara insisted. “I want to find her and make sure she’s okay. Being able to work on a very big project that could destroy my grade if I fail is just a little side perk.”

“You’re going to do this with or without me aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Kara nodded her head enthusiastically.  Winn looked her for a second before turning his gaze to the card he held and then to laptop sitting on the desk and recording everything.

“Fine, fine.” Winn sighed as Kara clapped happily. “I’m in.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the Supercorp Carmilla AU I've had circling in my head for the last half-year. The plan is to have the first three seasons posted in three parts, one for each season. This will follow the general story line of Carmilla with a few deviations based on how I think Kara and Co would react in certain situations. Each part will be around 15-20 chapters long. When we get close to part 2 coming out, I'll ask you guys if you want me to post it as one big story or as a series. 
> 
> In the meantime, a few notes. Right now I am undecided on who I will be pairing Alex and Winn with. Also James if I decide to give him a bigger part than what I have planned now. For Alex, it will either be Sam or Maggie. If you have a preference let me know and I will take that into account when I start writing Alex's romantic story line. Same for Winn, but I don't have anyone in mind for him yet. 
> 
> Last thing, I really wanted to write Winn as non-binary for this work but I've never written a non-binary character before and don't want to insult anyone by doing so incorrectly. If anyone has any tips on writing non-binary characters please feel free to put them in a comment or message me on Tumblr or FF.Net (same username).
> 
> For now, I big you all adieu and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> PS: Thanks to those who pointed out I had Betty instead of Lucy a couple times. I fixed that now!


End file.
